villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Montague
Montague is the main antagonist of the web movie Tobias and the Half Pariah. He is a evil, yet psychopathic parody of Duck the Great Weastern Engine from Thomas & Friends. Biography Oliver arrives at the harbor after sir topham hat made him pull trains of stone and passenger trains and the northwestern railway brings a lot of goods. Montague says that it's a novelty for them and about it being all about the steam engines being special, Montague then says to Oliver that this was not what he was meant for and not what he deserves. Montague then leaves until Oliver stated that he found Tobias. Montague chuffs back afterwards and Oliver found him in the flash and said that he was stronger as he said they be, Montague then laughs evilly and wants him to send the diesels and wants to make sure that they bring Tobias to Him. After Gordon was banished on sodor, the diesels come to the shed he is in and they ask him that they need to find the north western railway for very important business to deal with, Gordon then agrees. Montague wakes up after having a nightmare, only to see Oliver, Oliver informs that Mavis reached sodor without a hitch and will let him know if anything turns out. Oliver then says that Montague should be seeing Tobias himself, Montague says that he didn't asked for his opinion and wants Tobias to suffer. He then afterwards chuffs away. Montague pushes some trucks out of the way after realizing that Mavis hasn't returned to the harbor at dawn and thinks something is wrong. Oliver informs him that two engines were racing at top speed and the remains of a diesel shunter, Montague said that Tobias was stronger and wasn't prepared for it. Diesel then approaches Oliver And Montague With Gordon. Montague stated that diesel came in a bad time and called Gordon a filthy engine, Diesel then says that Gordon wants to help him. Gordon said that he would tell Montague everything about sodor, including toby. Montague proves Gordon a true ally after he brought Henrietta to the harbor, Montague then says that it will bring Tobias to them. Montague meets Tobias at last, but Tobias doesn't remember him. Montague then tells them the history of him being the pride of the line and pulling the express. all diesels have been loyal to him. and then he had to work on a harbor with two steam trams, Tobias was one of them. Tobias stated that it was impossible but Montague stated that accidents do tend to happen at harbors, one night he was due to pull the express with many people that came to witnessed his power in action and he stormed off, Tobias then pulled a train he didn't have a strength to pull and change the points just before the main line, Montague and Tobias both collide to each other but have survived. Some of the brilliant minds took Montague's engine and planted it in Tobias's Body. making him a hybrid diesel stronger and faster. Montague was then put into a Great Western Railway 57xx Class 0-6-0 pannier tank engine and was left to rust. Montague then informs Tobias that he will take back his engine and he will be the hybrid engine. Montague then says that he can not be this way and wants to be something more, then he switches to another plan and tells D7101 to rally up the diesels and says that he will be chasing after Tobias himself. Montague and his army of diesels appear to face Tobias and his friends, Montague then tells Tobias that he has two options, come to him to bring back his engine or he and all of his friends will die, but Tobias doesn't listen as he does not take orders from him. Montague then tells one of the diesels to bring Mavis forward and tells that her life was perfect until she was destroyed by Tobias, Tobias stated that he had now choice. Montague's diesel army was then destroyed one by one by falling trucks. then Toby's friends then charge at the other diesels. Oliver then retreats while Montague chuffs away with D7101, Toby, Thomas, and Percy then chase after Montague and D7101, Montague then discovers Henrietta and then takes her away. Toby proceeds to chase them until they stop at a cliff, Montague then informs toby that he will throw Henrietta in the sea. Montague then pushes Henrietta to the buffers and says that he doesn't bluff, Henrietta then puts her breaks on and holds Montague back while Toby pulls Montague and D7101 into the smoke, Toby then derails D7101 and bashes Montague into the buffers, Tobias then informs that he will change his mind if he comes back to sodor and tries anything, Montague then charges at Tobias shouting "IT IS MINE!", Tobias then pushes Montague off the cliff and plunges into the ocean, sinking and loses his face. Category:Genderless Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Parody/Homage Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Leader